


[VD]但丁的报恩

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 喵喵咧咧。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 29





	[VD]但丁的报恩

天空像是被撕了道口子，大雨下个不停，阴郁而又寒冷，路人行色匆匆。

维吉尔穿着暗色的斗篷，提着阎魔刀，神色淡然地走过阴仄的街道，一步一步走上爬满了青苔的石阶。雨声很大，叫嚷声渐轻，维吉尔的目光始终向前，目标明确。雨水仿佛天然的屏障，将他与周围的人类隔绝开。他也不甚在意。

有一声微弱的吟叫从阴影处若有似无地响起，他停下了脚步。接着一道灰白斑驳的身影来到了他的脚边，踟蹰着绕了半圈，最后收身来到他面前，探出前爪轻轻地挠着他的裤管。

一只猫，一只后腿受伤的野猫。它的声音几乎淹没在雨水里，爪子虚弱地牵着布料，维吉尔纹丝未动，神色漠然。他抬脚就要跨过它，一只野猫而已，就如淌在石阶上的雨水，稍稍逝去便如无事发生。更何况，维吉尔早已抛却了无所谓的好心，只有变得更强才能让他得到一丝乐趣。

可是那只野猫仿佛心有所感般，用脸颊蹭了蹭维吉尔的靴子，靴子上染上了一道水痕，又很快被冲刷干净。它又叫了一声，依旧没有得到维吉尔的回应。于是它躺在了维吉尔的脚边，垂下耳朵喘着气，任雨水冲刷它打结脏污的毛发。

维吉尔不带怜悯地低下头，他才发现猫咪有一双蓝色的眼睛。

“不管是什么生物，只有拥有力量的才能够活下去。”

维吉尔自嘲地笑了，也不觉得一只猫是不是能够听懂自己的话，或者他只是在对着猫自言自语。

而野猫则想甩一下尾巴，却发现毛发都被雨水浸湿变重了，它根本甩不动。但是它听见了维吉尔的声音，睁大了眼睛看着他。

“想要活下去，就需要更多的力量。”

“喵~”

“哼，愚蠢。”

维吉尔看着野猫颤颤巍巍地站了起来，它咬住了维吉尔的披风衣角，可是它毕竟受了伤，无论如何都是爬不上来的。于是维吉尔弯下了手臂，它不顾受了伤的后肢猛然发力，跳进了他的臂弯中。它实在是太累了，只能垂着尾巴。它又喵了一声，抱怨般地发现自己从维吉尔身上汲取不到多少热量。

维吉尔收起了斗篷，继续一言不发地走向暂时落脚旅店。

维吉尔在它的颈肩发现了一块吊牌，只不过吊牌被它过长又打结的毛发给遮挡住了。它是有名字的——但丁。与其说是野猫，它其实是一只走丢了的家猫，维吉尔冷笑，就算它因为被豢养出了几分亲人的习性，但他可没心情去养别人的宠物，好在但丁虽然曾属家养，好歹保留了几分猫科动物天然的野性。

正如它此时正如临大敌般地对着维吉尔，和面前冒着热气的浴缸，浑身上下都充满了抗拒的神色，连背上湿漉漉的毛都要竖起来了。维吉尔拂过手背上被它抓出来的三道血痕，在魔力下伤痕已经逐渐复原，可他依旧不耐烦地对着但丁说道：

“下来！”

可是但丁对他的命令置若罔闻，呲着牙，又在维吉尔逼近的时候倒退了几步。可是他实在退无可退，一把被维吉尔攫住了脖子，乱七八糟地嘶喊挣扎着，喵喵喵个不停。而冷酷的半魔直接将猫按进了热水里。强硬又无情。但丁终于停止了挣扎，热水使得它的精神有一瞬间的空白，反应过来后又发出撕心裂肺的惨叫，挥着前爪把水拍得到处都是，甚至溅到了维吉尔的身上。新的主人神情不悦，顾不得被水淋湿落下的头发，摁着猫咪不安分的身体，使它彻底地浸在热水里，还呛了几口。

但丁终于神情萎靡地安静了下来，乖乖地任维吉尔把肥皂搓在它的身上。又生无可恋地冲走泡沫。维吉尔总算是发了下可有可无的善心，拿了条干净的大毛巾把虚弱到无力折腾的猫咪卷了起来。

维吉尔等但丁的毛都干了，才发现这是一只看不出品种的白猫。他其实对猫这种生物并没有什么特别的感觉，人类也好、恶魔也好、猫咪也好，在他的眼里没有区别。可是当但丁乖巧地躺在床上，他还是不由得思考，该给猫吃什么食物？也没有任何旁人或者书籍可以给他参考。于是他很主观地觉得，既然所有的生物都一样，他也见过些猫型的恶魔，那么他能吃的东西，猫也一定能吃。

于是他递了块恶魔的生肉放在了但丁面前。但丁凑近生肉，嗅了嗅，立刻用前爪推开。不用猫语翻译维吉尔都从但丁往回缩的动作里看出它的嫌弃。

“你不能挑食。”维吉尔不由自主地带出了训斥的语气。“挑食是一种弱点。”

“喵！”但丁不服气地甩着尾巴。

“在你没有力量前，就意味着不能掌握自己的喜好。”

“喵！”

维吉尔用刀把生肉切割成了几个小块，强行塞进了但丁的嘴里。

“喵！喵喵喵喵——”

又是一个雨天，维吉尔看着窗外，旧街笼罩在雨水里，根本看不见什么风景。破旧的窗被风拍打，吱吱呀呀地响个不停。

但是这一切都不影响但丁，它蜷着身体睡在维吉尔的身旁，尾巴搭在他的腿上，身体随着呼吸起伏，它的伤势已经基本上恢复了，行走没有任何障碍，可是它却好像真的把维吉尔当成了它的主人，安安稳稳地睡在他的身边。

维吉尔伸出手抚摸上它的身躯，但丁不喜欢吃生肉，所以他还是不得不给他买了些猫粮和罐头，可是这并不妨碍他认为这些经过人类加工的食物是垃圾食品，他每次都只肯给一点，引地但丁总是喵喵大叫。后来，但丁自己发现了维吉尔藏猫粮的地方，他们之间仿佛产生了心照不宣的默契，维吉尔对它偷吃的行为也是睁一只眼闭一只眼。也许是它生来桀骜，即使是待在维吉尔的身边，也丝毫不觉得自己的地位低于救命恩人。维吉尔垂眼，手下皮毛蓬松，手感顺滑，像是被充分爱护娇养的猫咪才有的手感，按下后仍能感到手心里的温度。

但丁睡得很熟，搭拢着耳朵，丝毫不像平时吵闹的样子，连维吉尔都有了一丝恍惚。他好像过于纵容它了，任由它在不知不觉中，盘踞在自己的身边。可是维吉尔并未被这样的生活所打动，他尚未实现自己的目标。于是他站起了身，提起了阎魔刀，准备走出房门。

但丁就在此时被惊醒，他对着维吉尔的背影惊颤地喵了一声，跳下了沙发，亦步亦趋地跟在半魔的身后。维吉尔停下脚步，转过身。猫咪睁大了眼睛，它就好像有一种预感，维吉尔要永远离他而去，于是他伸出前爪，讨好般地挠着维吉尔的小腿。细小、微弱的感觉从他的小腿传来，维吉尔半蹲下身，但丁后退一步抬头看他。它又叫了一声，维吉尔却没有回应他，而是抽出了阎魔刀。寒刃落在半魔与猫之间，但丁哀叫了声，低下头，在刀面上看见自己的影子，仿佛吓了一跳，呲起了牙，竖起尾巴，以敌对的姿势对着阎魔刀，以及握刀的维吉尔。

维吉尔目光抖动，转动刀柄，在但丁的周围画了个圈。

“你必须待在里面。”

猫咪对着圈痕探出了爪子，又猛地收了回去，最后眼睁睁地看着维吉尔转身离开。

维吉尔走下旅店楼梯的时候仔细驻足片刻，未听见猫叫声，又继续前行。

直到他走出店门，雨依旧下个不停，他捏住刀柄，再次跨入雨中。可当他还没走两步，忽地一个白色身影从天而降，维吉尔下意识地接住它。才从一双蓝眼睛中看见了得意洋洋的笑，但丁嘶了声，踩着维吉尔的肩膀，又躲进斗篷里。毛绒绒、又软又蓬松，挂在维吉尔的脖子上，他才意识到，也许下次该把窗关起来，他的猫太好动了，会跳走。

维吉尔伸出手，把想探出头的猫塞进斗篷里，惹得但丁不满地挠了一下他的手心。不过，还好他穿了大衣，即使站在图书馆里，也没有人发现他携带了一只猫。但丁很无聊，它舔着自己的爪子，直到突然有个陌生的声音响起。

那个声音带着阴冷与蛊惑。

“喵呜！”它跳了出来，威胁般地对着毁容的光头男人挠着地板。

男人后退了几步，丢下一句，我们之后再谈。

维吉尔弯下腰，把它从地上捞起，安抚般地拍了拍但丁紧绷的后背，挠挠它的下巴。

而但丁则舔舔他的手指，却没有认错的意思。维吉尔无奈地把书放回架子上，带着自己的猫回到了旅店。

猫咪一回到温暖的地方就立刻跳到了床上，犯困似的找了个舒服的地方打起了盹。

维吉尔也躺了下来，于是但丁顺理成章地窝进了他的怀里，呼噜呼噜地睡着。

半夜的时候，长年被恶魔袭击的经历使得维吉尔一向觉浅，睡觉对他而言只是恢复体力的一种方式。可是他现在觉得不太对劲，脸上湿漉漉的，好像有什么东西在舔他的脸。于是他皱起眉头，警告道：“但丁！”

猫咪顿了顿，又不甘心地沿着他下颚的曲线来到干燥的嘴唇。维吉尔这才发现了不对，猛地睁开眼睛。

在夜色中赤裸着身体的男人有着一对白色的猫耳，尾巴在床尾晃荡着，时不时扫过他的腿。男人凑近了他，湛蓝的眼中泛着笑意，苍白手指在他的胸上勾划着。

面对与自己一模一样的脸，维吉尔冷淡地说道：

“变回去，但丁。”


End file.
